1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting in fluids and, more particularly, to a fluid detector which uses optical conductors and reflectance of fluids to obtain measurements.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,871 discloses a fiber optic coupling and measurement apparatus using a flexible liquid filled bladder. Various different physical and electrical systems are known for detecting, selecting or verifying the presence or absence of fluids, liquids or components in fluids and liquids. However, there is a desire for a new type of detecting system which preferably has no moving parts and no electrical contact with the fluids or liquids.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a fluid detector system is provided for identifying a fluid or detecting presence of a substance in a fluid. The fluid detector includes at least two optical conductors, optical detectors coupled to outputs from the optical conductors; and a comparer for comparing the outputs from the detectors. Each optical conductor has an outer reflective surface. A first one of the optical conductors has a section with at least a portion of its outer reflective surface removed. The comparer can determine an optical refraction index of fluid at the section of the first optical conductor which has the portion of the outer reflective surface removed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a fluid detector is provided comprising a light source; at least two main light conductors coupled to the light source by a branching light conductor; a fluid container having the first light conductor extending therethrough; and optical sensors couple to ends of the main light conductors for separately sensing light transmissions from the light source through the main light conductors. A first one of the light conductors has an outer lateral side having a section without a reflective surface. The outer side section without the reflective surface is located in the fluid container.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of determining a fluid or presence of a substance in a fluid is provided comprising steps of transmitting optical energy into two optical conductors, a first one of the optical conductors having a side section without a reflective outer surface; reflecting optical energy at the side section back into the first optical conductor by fluid located against the first optical conductor at the side section; and comparing transmission levels of the optical energy transmitted through the two optical conductors.